


Prisoners of the Enemy

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashed Kylo, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Prisoner Hux, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Hux has been waiting months for rescue after a mission gone bad, he soon believes he is about to be rescued by Kylo when a Jedi walks up in the traditional tan and brown robes, however the person states that he is Ben Solo and that Kylo Ren is no longer. Horrified Hux pleas with the stranger to remember who he is. Realizing the force user has been brain washed, Hux makes plans to bring his beloved Knight back to him. The only thing he is unsure of is what creates the force user to forget his dark side and he doesn't know if he'll have a battle every time he comes in contact with Ben, he hopes once he breaks the daze that Kylo will permanently stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> Trying my hand at a rescue fan-fiction and I hope you all enjoy the twist I have added! Poor Hux just wants his Kylo back. I do plan to make this longer for now I have the one chapter but it will be a multi part thing!

Hux sighed as he sat quietly in his cell, his hope ying out as the days had turned into a month. One month since the attack on Felucia, since his capture and no one had come for him, no one had come to rescue him from the resistance. He understood that maybe it was taing time for them to locate his whereabouts but all he wanted was to be in Kylos’ arms, safe and sound. 

As the guard shift changed Hux sighed and watched as a man walked up in Tan and brown robes, light saber on his hip, “A Jedi huh? Why would they send a Jedi to come watch over me?” He half-heartedly laughed. 

“It seems you are a dangerous man General Hux, that is why I was assigned to you.” The voice was deep but smooth as honey. 

Hux chuckled, “well I suppose that is true, though I don’t have any of my weapons so I’m not that deadly.”

“According to the reports you took out several Resistance members with your bare hands before you were taken down and sated, you’re stronger than you look,” the guard looking at Hux for a moment before turning away. 

“Don’t underestimate those who look small or useless, we can be the most powerful.” Hux chuckled as he studied the stranger, his eyes soon going wide as he recognized the wavy raven black hair. “Kylo,” Hux tilted his head as he questioned the man.

The man turned, though something seemed off, not quite right. “Kylo is no longer my name is Ben.”

Armitage gasped, the man he loved and cared about, the one he stood and fought by had turned? “No that can’t be right, you’re the Supreme Leader of the First Order, not some little Jedi Pet for that desert rat and the Resistance!” Bitterness in his words as he stood and looked at the man, his fists balling up, so Kylo had come for him but it seems Kylo was brainwashed into believing something else. Hux sneered as he clenched his fists. “NO, I won’t believe it! You are Lord Ren, my Ren, the one who I gave myself to, the one I love and care about, not this pretend man who can’t even enjoy the things he’d like to because of the Jedi code.

“I was a monster when I was Kylo, now things have changed. I am no longer the person you knew.” Ben looked down at the angry red head.

Tears began to well in Huxs’ eyes. “No, I won’t believe it I know who you are! You are not Ben, you are not Resistance Scum. You are my knight, my galaxy, my everything… Please tell me you remember.” Hux reached through the bars of his cell and touched Kylos face, running his thumb along the scar. 

Ben winced as it felt like he was being jolted with electricity, memories coming up with nights shared with the man before him. He gave a confused look, not understanding why he would get or have these memories. Pulling away he frowned slightly, the rest of the shift Kylo spent against the wall across from huxs’ cell, the rest of the shift was done in silence. 

Huxs’ calm demeanor had snapped, he yelled, screamed and cried at the man he knew as his lover, he wanted Kylo back, not this shell of a man named Ben. Hux wanted his unruly brat of a man back, destroying things and yelling for no reason. 

Ben was pained to see the man act the way he did and the memories hurt him as well, he still couldn’t grasp why they would be there. When he was retired from his watch he skipped dinner and headed to his room within the Resistance base. Laying back on his bed he closed his eyes to focus on the memories, seeing if he could piece things together, one word lingering on his lips once he was done, “Armitage.” His brows furrowed in confusion as he rubbed his temples. It felt like he had known this man for ages, yet he couldn’t fully remember. 

Hux curled up on the small cot provided for him. He was upset that he couldn’t get through to Kylo. Something had to have happened during the rescue to make Kylo forget who he was not only as a person but to forget the love they shared. This pained Hux to the core, the person that cared about and for him the most was dormant. Tears stained his pale cheeks as he swore he would rescue his partner no matter what it took.

In the morning Hux woke early, around 0630 guards came around to take their prisoners to Breakfast, being one of the only two prisoners Hux was heavily surrounded as they walked him and the other prisoner to the eating area. He held his head high and proud even though he was a prisoner he would not let anyone see him weak. 

Hux looked around, spotting Ben in the on looking faces he blew a kiss to the Jedi, giving him a wink as well. Bens’ expression was of shock, the Jedis’ cheeks tinged pink before he looked away from the prisoner.

Bens’ brows furrowed as again the feelings seemed to return for the prisoner, he wanted to know why he felt like there should be a bond between them, why he wanted to touch and devour this man, why he wanted him by his side. His hands folded in front of his groin as he felt his pants become a bit too tight. Why did the General Hux have this affect over him? Ben looked back up at the prisoner watching Hux delicately eat his food. 

Hux noticed the attention and made eye contact as he licked his lips to entice the larger man. He smirked as Ben excused himself from the table and left in a rush. 

Ben growled as he went into his refresher, closing his eyes he felt for Hux through the force. ‘Show me please… what are you to me?’ His voice was pleading in the red heads mind. 

Hux jolted slightly at the sudden intrusion but didn’t fight it lie he usually would have. He thought of an answer, letting Ben know they were lovers that back on a star destroyer and had shared quarters, that he was Kylos lover.

‘Show me…’

Hux chewed away as he allowed Ben access to his most intimate and fond memories with Kylo. He heard a slight gasp in his head before feeling a tingling wave of pleasure flow over him. ‘Enjoying yourself,’ he knew the words would be crystal clear to Ben.

Ben in fact was enjoying himself as he flipped through the memories Hux shared. His hand stroking his aching cock as he flipped through the memories of Hux under him and the memories of Hux taking him, his head swimming with need and want. Ben whined as he knew this was wrong but he couldn’t help himself, his desire burning red hot for Hux. He groaned as his back arched and came of the refreshers wall. He panted as his body shuddered. ‘H-hux… help me…’

Hux was burning red as he had heard and felt everything Ben had experienced, he was thankful for the napkin on his lap and that the prisoner uniforms were dark. Untouched Hux had rocked himself to completion by listening to Bens’ groans and whines. The way he begged for Hux and wanted him, Hux knew he would get through to his dear Kylo. ‘If you guard me today and you’re not afraid come into my cell.’ 

Perking up in his cell, Hux took note of the Jedi coming up for guard watch. His grin growing as the other guard walked away. “Have you decided if you will come in my little cage?”

Ben bit his lip but gave no reply he know he shouldn’t but his desire was eating him alive. “I think it’s best if I don’t.”

Hux reached his arms through the bars and wrapped his arms around Ben, “oh come now you said you wanted help and I am willing to help you. If you’d like we can start small, nothing sexual, I can just hold your hand and let you pick my brain about who you are to me.”

Ben turned to face Hux, tilting his head to the side. “Only sharing memories?” Hux nodded and smiled. Ben unlocked the cell and stepped inside, moving over to Huxs’ cot he sat down hoping it wouldn’t buckled under his weight let alone both of their weight. 

Hux keeping to his word sat on the ground in front of Ben and held out his hand, “go on pick my memories Ben.” He gave the Jedi a smile as Ben took his hand.

Reaching through the force Ben chewed on his bottom lip as he dug into Huxs’ memories. He first sifted through the small gestures Hux did when courting the Force User, he smiled at the small trinkets Hux would gift him. Soon it moved to their small dates and conversations then bloomed into spending nights with one another to even coming out to their closest most trusted troops and officers. Hux was smitten with Kylo, sure there were memories of fights and yelling but he never once had hatred towards the big brute. 

Hux appreciated the connection with Ben and rubbed small circles into Bens’ hand while Ben sifted through his memories. Shock soon crossed his features as Ben drew his focus off the Force Users hand and kissed him. “Ben?”

“No my love, Kylo,” he smiled. 

Huxs’ eyes teared up as he moved forward and kissed Kylo in fervor. “I was scared I would never get you back.” 

Kylo chuckled and pulled the red head into his lap, kissing him as he tugged at the uniform top that covered Huxs’ beautiful pale skin that he adored so much, he loved to trace over the freckles on Huxs’ shoulders as they laid together. “I’ll pretend to be Ben a little bit longer, but we are getting out of here my little fox.”

“Oh my wonderful Knight I missed you so much.” Hux kissed Kylo deeply again rubbing his hips against Kylos’. 

“Not now Hux I’ll come back tonight, the shift is about to end. As much as I would like to see you squirm we need to keep appearances a little longer.” Kylo smiled and kissed Hux pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth before placing Hux on the cot and getting up.

Hux whined softly but understood why. “I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yes tonight. I love you little Fox.” Kylo gave Hux one last kiss before exiting the cell and relocking the door.


	2. Slipping Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux fights to get Kylo back after the brute is brainwashed again, making a daring escape Hux and Kylo find themselves stealing an X-wing and taking to the outer rim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for the delayed update, life has been hectic but I am trying to update all my works currently so you guys aren't waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

As the sun of the strange planet settled Hux became impatient as time went on and Kylo hadn’t shown up yet. His worries eating at his mind, had they brainwashed his lover again, this was definitely going to be one hell of a fight if he fully wanted Kylo back. As much as he enjoyed the small conversations with Ben Solo he would rather have his Kylo Ren back any day even with the flaring tempers. It was the man he knew, the one he had grown to love and shared his mind and body with.

As morning came around Hux woke up to the guard switch and his heart leapt when he saw the dark haired Jedi coming up. He bit his lip and watched Ben for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking, “you didn’t come last night Kylo…”

“I told you my name is Ben, Kylo is dead! What do you not understand of that?!” The Jedi yelled.

Ah there was that temper Hux was familiar with, although ‘Bens’ words stung Hux was not going to give up so easy. “Ben come sit with me again please, sift through my memories and let me learn more about you as well young solo.”

This slightly confused Ben, no one had ever said they wanted to know him or learn about him. He sat down facing Hux and put his hands through the bars. Hux sat down on the earthen rock floor and placed his hands in Bens’; studying the man in front of him, admiring the angular shape of his face and the small speckle of moles here and there. Huxs’ eyes soon fell upon the scar that bisected the others face a hand slowly coming up to trace that scar, then pulling away as Ben seemed to flinch.

“What would you like to know General,” Ben asked, he also studied the other and even though he noticed the boot knife that somehow the guards had missed he knew he was in no danger.

“What is it you do when you are not here watching me?” Hux asked.

“Well I do normal things as well as training, then before bed I am required to listen to a recording, something everyone listens to,” Ben stated.

Ah so it was like the storm trooper program; ingraining something in ones’ mind to keep them under your control, make them believe it is in their programming. Huxs’ lip twitched into a slight smirk, maybe after all this he’ll cancel the use of that. He looked back to Ben as he felt the small tendrils of pain spread into his brain. Rather than fighting he looked Ben in the eyes and let him in. Again Ben carefully turned through the memories, tears beginning to form as he clearly understood Hux was someone of importance to him but he was so conflicted between the mix of light and darkness between himself and this Kylo Ren that Hux had continuously called him. Though as Kylo he seemed lost as well but he was happy, he was happy with Hux, his one anchor was always Hux keeping him grounded and level headed, definitely a shark waiting in the deep depths of the ocean. Though he never treated Kylo as a puppet, he loved him deeply and treated him as an equal.

Hux watched as Bens’ eyes faded from a soft amber to a deep walnut color. “Kylo…”

A sob tore through the other, “Hux what is going on why am I so conflicted? Why did I not come for you last night?”

Ah so he had remembered his promise from last night. “Ren listen to me, the Resistance is brainwashing you with a recording you listen to every night. You need to stop listening to it, if they play it for you think of other things and fight the control like I know you can. You are not weak, you are my brave knight and I need you to be here and stay here for us. We need to get free, away from this place away from it all. Just you and I on the run, okay?” 

Kylos’ eyes went wide, “You really mean that defecting for me? For us?”

Hux nodded, “If it means I can keep you for good I will run to the outer rim with you. Find us a planet where we cannot be bothered.” Hux was shocked as Kylo took his hands away quickly, soon his cell was open and they found themselves running through a dense forest as alarms sounded. 

Kylo held Huxs hand tightly as he lead the other through the thick forest, “the launch dock is this way, we can take one of the X-wings and leave!” Kylo wasn’t about to lose himself again, he wasn’t about to lose his love again or the happiness that filled him. 

“Just make sure you rip out the tracking chip!” Hux shouted as he heard the sound of speeders. “Kylo they’re gaining on us!”

Kylo snarled, “No they’re not!!” Kylo turned and focused on making one of the larger trees fall into the speeders path, continuing to run he smiled as Hux seemed in awe at his action. “I’m not letting go this time love, I can’t lose you again!”

Hux felt a swell of emotion as they made it to the clearing, b-lining it to the first X-wing they could, as Kylo fired it up Hux quickly searched for the transmitter and ripped out the tracking system, one thing he had learned when working with TIE Pilots is that all of the ships had some sort of tracking devices. He tossed it onto the ground and yelled for Kylo to go as he got into the co-pilot seat.

Watching the planet shrink Hux felt safer and safer the further it got. Though it was not an easy escaped with the dog fight that had ensued before they left the green planets orbit. Hux had overridden the weapons codes and taken out the ones who followed them. Earning respect from Kylo who sometimes thought Hux was only on the Finalizer to push paperwork. 

Kylo and Hux landed on a neutral planet, landing the X-Wing in a location where it would be hidden, they made their way into a small nearby village, hand in hand and they were glad to be rid of their titles as long as they had each other. Hux had communicated with one of the locals and paid for a room at one of the small but cozy homes for him and Kylo to stay in for a little until they could find something more permenant.

As they got into the small furnished home Kylo kissed Hux continuously, not wanting to lose contact with the man he had been kept from for months before he was allowed to guard his cell. Hux was also grabbing and gripping at the larger man. Pulling on Kylos hair then giving a slight yelp as he was tossed onto the bed. Kylo soon followed Hux onto the bed caging him and kissing him, he made a sound of surprise as he was soon overpowered and pinned on his back, the red head above him and holding his arms pinned down. 

Hux rolled his hips against Kylos as he leaned down and kissed him. “Mmm my sweet Ren, oh how I missed you, missed us, missed this.”

Kylo groaned. “Hux, please, I want to touch you.”

Hux smirked but he wasn’t going to be mean this time, he wouldn’t make the big oaf beg tonight because he was just as eager to get skin on skin contact with his lover. Hux let Kylos wrists free and stood up to undress, Kylo also undressing in haste so Hux didn’t have to wait.

Hux was thankful that the place they were staying was a lovers suite and that the place provided lube, Hux sat with his back to Kylo, he was straddling his large lover and making him watch as he opened himself up for Kylo. His erection sliding against Kylos own as he worked himself. Kylo knew he had to be patient unless he wanted to be punished and not be able to touch the red head. Kylo bit his lip as he watched a third finger disappear into the small red head.

“H-Hux please… I want to feel you… I want you to ride me…” Kylo whined and bit his lip. 

Hux removed his fingers and shifted to face Kylo, again rubbing his erection along Kylos’, he absolutely loved the size difference, Kylo was long and thick where he was just below average with a good amount of girth. Though that did not deter him from fucking Kylo when he was in the mood to take and make the larger man scream his name, after all it wasn’t about the size but how you used it.

Lifting himself up, he waited as Kylo lined himself up with Huxs’ furled hole. Sinking down on Kylo Hux hissed then groaned as he bottomed out, enjoying the feeling of Ren stretching him in such a delicious way. “Oh fuck…” Hux lifted himself again before dropping himself down onto Ren, both men crying out and Hux felt Ren squeeze his hips. 

“Fuck Hux…that desperate.” Another cry as Hux repeated the action. 

“Not desperate just torturing you…” Hux smiled then leaned down and kissed Kylo before leaning back and placing his hands on the Kylos thighs and beginning to bounce on Kylos’ cock. Giving Kylo the perfect view of himself disappearing into Hux, something he loved watching.

Both knew that they weren’t going to last too long, lost in the pleasure of one another’s company. “H-Hux I’m so close…I’m sorry I’m not going to last much longer…”

Hux nodded in agreement, the only thing he was able to do in his lusty haze. He changed his angle slightly and cried out when Kylo came in contact with his prostate. “Fuck Ren! There! Fuck me!”

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice, his hands gripping Huxs’ hips and holding him in place as he bucked up into Hux causing the red head to dig his nails into Kylos arms and scream for the larger man. “Fuck, Harder! Yes! Yes! YES!” Hux shuddered and clenched around Kylo, spurts of cum painting Kylos broad chest. Kylo slammed into Hux a few more times before pressing as deep as he could into Hux and came, filling his lover with his seed. 

“Fuuuccckkkk….” Kylo bit his lip before going limp.

Hux smirked and lifted himself up then landed next to Kylo, “Mmmm we should go wash up…”

Kylo chuckled softly and smirked. “Thank you Hux, thank you for saving me… I love you.”

Hux looked at Kylo in shock at the words spoken, the first time hearing them since they had started dating. “I love you too, my sweet knight.”

Kylo pulled Hux close and kissed him. “My fiery Emperor, I will always be here for you.”


End file.
